


Nobody can tell from the outside

by greyelfsworld



Series: Stucky peanut fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Himbo, Humor, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyelfsworld/pseuds/greyelfsworld
Summary: Do you go out like this?





	Nobody can tell from the outside

"What Do you mean you are not wearing one?" Steve asked in a hushed voice looking around. 

"I couldn't find one." Bucky replied nonchalantly. This isn't an important topic right now. At least not for him. 

Steve looked at Bucky like he talked in a different language "How could you not find one. How many do you think you have.?" 

"I haven't counted. Come on Steve. It's not like I was wearing one at home. Then I was in a hurry so I only put on the essentials." Bucky said not bothering to hush down his voice. 

"This is an essential." Now Steve is at the verge of panic. He is ready to conceal Bucky bodily if needed. Its not like Bucky is naked right? 

"what I'm going to do then. Wear one of yours?" 

"Why not " Steve said as it's the most obvious solution. It sort of is. Why didn't Bucky think of it before. But now there's no point in dwelling on it. 

"Don't tell me you haven't forgotten before. Show me yours." Bucky said trying to make things sound light. It's not like he doesn't understand Steve's concern. 

"Don't change the topic." 

"I'm in the topic. Why are you whispering.?" seriously this discussion needs to stop now. 

"So I won't be announcing it to everybody" if Steve continued he would in fact make things public. 

"Not like anybody can see from outside Steve. I'll be alright. We'll be back soon enough " Bucky said in a reassuring voice. 

"You better be Buck. If you do this again I'm sewing bullet proof vests to your tac suits.!" 

And that's a threat Bucky should actually worry about

* * *


End file.
